


Храбрецы

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Mavis_Claire



Series: 4 левел, мини [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/pseuds/Mavis_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>после возвращения из Ваканды Баки и Стив пытаются наладить отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Храбрецы

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел фика ["Краденое солнце"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7939804), все предупреждения остаются в силе.

Когда Баки говорит Стивену Роджерсу: «Я твой» — там, в Ваканде, посреди туч, пальм, бунтующих туземцев и пантер… Ок, Пантера был один, но лично ему хватило. Так вот, когда Баки говорит это Стиву, он и представить не может, во что все выльется.

Не в то, что он по-прежнему Джеймс Барнс. Предусмотрительные чиновники Его Величества удалили из новеньких документов совсем уж палевное «Бьюкенен». Джеймсы Барнсы — они, конечно, не Джоны Смиты, но тоже имеются в количестве.

И не в то, что он может вернуться в НЙ и спокойно расхаживать по улицам. Не пытаясь кого-то выследить и не проверяя, нет ли слежки за ним самим.  
И уж явно не в то, что Стив уперто пытается запустить какие-то мероприятия по его реабилитации, сообразно своим душераздирающе наивным понятиям о справедливости.  
И даже не в то, что можно все время и везде говорить по-английски. Все время и везде, и тебя поймут. Даже ответят, пусть все чаще — с дичайшими акцентами.

Это все херня и мелочи, типа севшего на щеку вакандийского гнуса или тучки жадной сибирской мошки.

Уже дома выясняются два факта: первое — что Баки не помнит даже того немногого, что оставалось из прежней, довоенной его жизни и было связано со Стивом. И второе — что Стив до сих пор, прости господи, ни с кем. Не в смысле — сейчас ни с кем, а вообще. Есть знания, которые очень трудно утрамбовать даже в пустой, вычищенной доком, голове.  
Баки честно пытается не охренеть, а потом — не заржать, когда Стив сообщает ему об этом, как о чем-то очевидном. Они сидят за столом на кухне в его чистенькой квартире и пьют пиво — просто потому, что вкусовым рецепторам Баки нравятся легкая горчинка и пузырьки; никакого опьянения не будет, конечно. А жаль. Накатить для храбрости не помешало бы. И потом — это такой серьезный момент, абсолютно в духе Роджерса. Сообщить, что ты сейчас будешь иметь дело с последним девственником Америки, можно сказать, но выговорить это так, словно извещаешь о новом задании. «Через час мы вылетаем в Боготу, там…» «Сейчас мы пойдем в комнату, там…»

Баки понимает, что «там», в комнате, а не в Боготе, конечно, неминуемы осложнения. Но вот он признаваться не собирается. То ли Снейп, педагог-садист, постарался, то ли мозги не выдержали давно еще — но никаких воспоминаний о соответствующих мероприятиях у него нет. Нет. Нет. Голая правда встает перед ним во всей, сука, голой красе, почти одновременно со Стивом Роджерсом, который стягивает футболку и смотрит на него вопросительно и настороженно.

— Сейчас, — отвечает Баки взгляду и начинает расстегивать рубашку. Он уже приноровился делать это, именно расстегивать десять долбаных пуговиц, а не тянуть ее через голову, изворачиваясь — потому что лучше миллион пуговиц, чем поход на поклон к Старку. Он пока не готов.  
Стив, щадя его самолюбие, дожидается, и выражение его глаз все это время, все эти бесконечные минуты, остается прежним.  
Благослови, господи, парня, придумавшего молнию. Да, они перешли к джинсам. Но когда Стив опускается на пол и начинает расшнуровывать его ботинки, Баки готов взвыть. Потому что этот придурок — без всякой задней мысли, конечно — оказывается в нехорошей близости от стратегически важных частей тела и потому что это вообще выглядит охуительно и дико: почти голый Стив на коленях, полностью поглощенный борьбой со шнурками.

У Баки есть план; прикиньте, не только Старк с Роджерсом умеют планировать, или этот их Пятница. Столько лет как-то справлялся сам, и сейчас разберется.  
Стив поднимается с колен, и план летит ко всем чертям. Баки просто видит это: строчки с рядом букв, падающие в котел с чем-то оранжево-булькающим, похожим на кипящий табаско. Черти, похоже, чиканос.

Потому что, может, голова и забыла, а тело помнит. Ему даже не надо никуда двигаться или тянуться, они и так почти прилипают друг к другу. Баки чуть поднимает голову — и этого достаточно. То есть, — понимает он, — он, как привык с самого начала вести со Стивом, так и ведет. Есть, значит, в этом мире что-то постоянное. Они целуются ровно до тех пор, пока Стив не начинает что-то мычать ему в рот, не то чтоб жалобно, но какая-то просьба в звуках, пропадающих между их губ и языков, явно прочитывается.  
Баки опускает руку вниз, проводя по ему по животу, а потом сам опускается вслед за рукой, рассчитывая…  
Вот же правильный дурак.  
— Кровать, — бормочет Стив.

Баки трясет головой, а потом, на мгновение вспомнив дока, заправляет волосы за уши. И протягивает руку под член Капитана, блин, Америки. В общем, такой же как у всех: ни звезд, ни полос, ни даже портрета Франклина. Он представляет Франклина, вытатуированного на головке, и пытается не засмеяться, но у него не получается, потому что Стив, наконец,— его, и это круче десятка траков, набитых бумажками с портретами отца-основателя.  
И перехватывает движение в сторону, от себя.  
— Да я просто так, придурок, — объясняет Баки не Стиву, а его члену и почти ныряет, ртом вперед.

Тело действительно помнит, горло только раз сжимается, а со следующим втягивающим глотком расслабляется. Стив охает и вцепляется ему в уши.  
Баки лижет и сосет, отпускает из губ совсем и даже отодвигается, чтобы Стив глянул вниз и увидел, какой он охуительный: темный, тяжелый, мокрый от слюны. Но никак не решится поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в лицо. Тут, с членом, проще. Член, по крайней мере, явно выражает энтузиазм. Перед тем, как снова нырнуть-глотнуть, Баки спрашивает, не у Стива:  
— Ты хоть дрочил когда-нибудь?  
Тишина вверху просто пугает, но его не отпихивают, не толкают, и он снова принимается за дело, все лучше вспоминая, как это делается. То есть, опять вспоминает не Баки, а его рот, что ли. Губы, язык. Провести, погладить, чуть прикусить, втянуть так, что щеки западают, толкнуть языком, пропустить до конца, и ловить, ловить, ловить судорожные уже движения вперед.

Там, в члене, поднимается сперма, он чувствует, но даже представить не может, что глупая мысль: «И первые возможные дети Капитана Америки были безжалостно проглочены злодеем…» приведет его самого в такой восторг. То есть, у него стоит, хоть стену пробивай, стоит с самого начала, но ему пофиг — Баки, как может, смеется вокруг члена, хмыкает, укрывая его и звуками тоже.

А потом глотает, слушая всю ту же тишину наверху, и лихорадочно думает, что им обоим надо снова учиться всему, а Стиву — кое-чему так с самого начала. Как будто вопрос обучения и привыкания может объяснить…

Не может. Баки встает, чуть раздвигает ноги: яйцам от всего этого терпежа больно уже, и хочет сказать что-нибудь бодро-необязательное про отсос как первый шаг к остальному, но слова замирают у него на губах, и он проглатывает их, как только что глотал там, внизу.  
Потому что Стив, задрав голову, смотрит в потолок, но все равно видно, что у него потемневшие ресницы и совсем непривычно блестят глаза. Потому что Стив, чтоб ему, плачет.  
Баки утыкается ему в ухо — тоже из сострадания, кому ж приятно попасться на таком, но слов все еще нет, кроме тех двух, уже сказанных. Он повторяет:  
— Я — твой, — и чувствует, как вздрагивают плечи Стива Роджерса.


End file.
